Love of Green
by Dravana
Summary: This story takes place after Harry has come into his magical inheritance, although early. Harry is a very special creature, which will come to play later on. This story is about how Harry copes with his new powers. It is a Slytherinpowerbased story.


Author's Notes This story takes place after Harry has come into his magical inheritance, although early. Harry is a very special creature, which will come to play later on. Harry is a submissive, who needs a very dominant person to help him. The first majorly dominating person he talks to will become his master or at least the primary one. This story is about how Harry copes with his new powers and his masters. It is a Slytherin-power-based story. Harry/several Slytherins.ThoughtsParseltongue"Speech"

Confrontations Arise

"Harry Potter, I am tired of you being in the wrong house. Get up here, so I can fix the mistake, I made 5 years ago." Cried the Sorting Hat at the end of the first years' sorting.

"Fine, I am coming."

Harry went up and put the Hat on his head for the second time.

"Now to put you where I should have the first time."

§ Slytherin §

Whispers erupted all over the Great Hall.

How can this happen? Oh My!

"Silence!" boomed Dumbledore. "What is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?"

"Well, first-year, the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I had met a certain blond-haired prat that made me think that all Slytherins were evil, so I begged the Hat not to put me in there, so the Hat put me in Gryffindor instead."

"Well then, I guess you will have to move to Slytherin, and the only room open is with Draco Malfoy."

You have to be kidding me. I can't live with the fucking-Boy-Who-Lived. How is he supposed to be a Slytherin? And I am not a prat.

I can't be rooming with him of all people. Then he will know of my sexual preference and my crush on him and some of the other die-hard Slytherins, which happen to include his father Lucius.Harry walked over to the Slytherin table with a very worried look on his face.

"Potter, sit next to me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes, Malfoy."

Why did he seem to be subservient to me? He is supposed to battle me with words just as he used to. I just don't get it.

"Well, then, I guess, I will show you our room after dinner."

"Thank you Malfoy."

Later on in their room

"Ok! What is up with you? Why aren't you battling me like you used to all the time when we saw each other?"

"Ummm, nothing sir." Harry responded quietly.

"WTF! Why did you just call me sir?"

"Because, I am a Sub and you are my Superior, plus you are a pureblood, so again you are my Superior. Plus, I have a severe crush on you and on other certain Slytherins, sir.""Well, you finally decided that I am your Superior, so I guess you will like my next question. Would you like for me to be your primary Master?""Oh, yes, please, sir, I would like that very much."

"Well, then, for my first order, tell me your crushes immediately."

"Well, other than you, there is Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, and ummm, your father Lucius."

"Well, then, when you fall for Slytherins, you go all the way, don't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ok, well, go to bed, Potter."

"Sir, will you please don't call me by my last name. I am not my father, and that makes me think of him."

"Ok, I guess, I will call you pet."

"Thank you, sir."

"You will call me either Master or Sir."

"Of course, Master."

"Ok, now go to bed, my pet. I will have a surprise for you in the morning."

In the Slytherin Common Room

Draco left the bedroom to go floo his father, Lucius.

"MALFOY MANOR!"

"Father, may I come through, I have something of great importance to discuss with you."

"Of course, Draco, come on over."

Draco floo'd to Malfoy Manor.

"Well, Draco, please tell me what in the world was so important that you interrupted my reading."

"Father, Harry Potter got re-sorted tonight."

"That is important, why?"

"I am getting there. He was re-sorted into Slytherin. Then when he started to be extremely subservient or so it seemed, I questioned him and he said 'Because, I am a Sub and you are my Superior, plus you are a pureblood, so again you are my Superior. Plus, I have a severe crush on you and on other certain Slytherins, sir.' So I then proceeded to ask him if he would like me to be his primary Master. He said yes. So then I ordered him to tell me his other crushes."

"What did he say to that?"

"He said Severus Snape, Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, and you, father."

"Well, then, bring him here tomorrow night."

"Yes, father. I will see you, same time tomorrow night."

Draco floo'd back to Hogwarts and found Harry asleep.

Good, he followed my order.

Next Morning

"Morning, sir."

"Good morning, pet. Here is your surprise."

Draco handed Harry an emerald-studded, black velvet collar that says "PET" on the front and "Property of Malfoy" on the back.

"Thank you so very much Master. I love it."

"Tonight, my pet, we will be floo'ing to Malfoy Manor to see my father and you had better be on your best behavior."

"Of course, Master."

"Now, we must go to breakfast. Be careful what you say, my pet. No one can know that you are my pet."

"Yes, master. I must not let anyone know that I am your property."

"Good job, pet. Let's go now."

Draco and Harry walked to breakfast together. Once Draco sat down, Harry sat down next to him. Breakfast was normal. Then Snape handed out their schedules.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

1st  
Transfiguration  
Minerva McGonagall

2nd  
Care of Magical Creatures  
Rubeus Hagrid

3rd  
Free Period

Lunch

4th  
Herbology  
Sprout

5th  
Charms  
Flitwick

6th  
Ancient Runes  
Bellatrix Lestrange

Dinner

7th  
Dueling  
Rabastan Lestrange

8th  
Magical Serpents  
Narcissa Malfoy

9th  
Astronomy  
Sinistra

Tuesday, Thursday

1st  
History of Magic  
Binns

2nd  
Free Period

3rd  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
Rodalphus Lestrange

Lunch

4th  
Divination  
Firenze

5th  
Double Potions  
Severus Snape

6th  
Double Potions  
Severus Snape

Dinner

7th  
Double Animagus Training  
Remus Lupin

8th  
Double Animagus Training  
Remus Lupin

9th  
Arithmancy  
Vector

Transfiguration

Thankfully, Draco and Harry had all of the same classes, which suited them just fine."Welcome class and please sit down."

"Harry, this is going to be so boring. I never really liked Transfiguration."

"Me neither. It is actually quite useless."

"Well, are you excited about tonight?"

"Yes, I am very excited and kinda anxious."

"Well, you better still be on your best behavior."

"Of course, my very best behavior for your father."

"Turn your books to page 334 and try the incantation."

"Ok, Draco, want to go first or do you want me to?"

"You can."

"Ok."

Harry waves his hand and the porcupine turned into a pincushion.

"OMG, Harry, you can do wandless and wordless magic!"

"I have been able to since my birthday, Professor."

"Well, that is a great trait that most grown wizards can't do."

"Harry, that is awesome. Wait until I tell my father."

"Of course, I hope he will be pleased."

"Ok, well, class dismissed."

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Each teacher found out that Harry could do wandless magic with each one saying close to what McGonagall said about it.

That Night

"Are you ready pet?"

"Yes master, I am ready, but nervous."

"Ok, let's go before we get caught out of bed."

"MALFOY MANOR"

They floo'd to Malfoy Manor and were met by Draco's father Lucius.

"Hello father."

"Hello Draco. Glad to see you brought your pet, Harry, to visit me."

"Of course, father, I said I would."

"Well, Harry, say hello."

"Hello Mister Malfoy." Harry said timidly.

"Hello Harry. I hear that you are fond of certain Slytherins. Why are you so fond of us?"

"Sir that would be because of my creature blood, I go after the first set of people that I find to be domineering in nature and I fall for them."

"So, that would explain the complete change in personality that you have shown."

"Yes, sir, I do believe so."

"Now, what kind of creature are you?"

"I am a Sanguinary Toujour Pur. This means 'Of the Love of Purebloods' so I guess I was destined to be in love with some Slytherins due to the Pureblood lineage of all Slytherins, except me and the Dark Lord. I usually just call myself STP for short."

"Well, then, that makes sense. Now you all must come into the library to meet my esteemed guests."When Draco and Harry walked into the room, they both went to their knees and bowed to Lord Voldemort. Draco stood up and waited to be addressed before he told Harry to stand up.

"Well, Draco, what do we have here?"

"My Lord, this is Harry Potter."

"Oh, well then, I must kill him."

"My Lord, you must not have noticed the collar around his neck." Lucius interjected carefully, wary of the possibility of being crucio'd.

"Well, then show me."

Draco walked forward and told Harry to follow him. He then had Harry present his neck for inspection by the Dark Lord.

"Oh, well, since you seemed to have claimed him as your property, I see no reason to kill him."

"My Lord, there is something else. Harry has the STP blood in him, so he only will obey and has come to have feelings for certain Slytherins, including you, My Lord."


End file.
